


渡進嘴裡一口菸

by mgru



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 集中擺放小段子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 每一篇都可要分開看。

戰時養成的習慣。

回到美國，他們的黃金時代，已經不需要回到戰場，忙碌的正氣師活讓他沒有空去回想戰爭帶給他的影響，夜半的輪班，帶著魔杖施著取暖的咒語，在部隊的邊緣靜靜地守著。

固定的看守位置，總是在上崗前在部隊的邊緣施上預警的防禦咒，交班後對自己施上忽略咒，縮在大衣裡面對黑暗，忒修斯卻總是精準地找到他。

總是帶著菸，用魔法掩去微弱的火光，深吸口菸渡進他嘴裡，貼在唇上清淺地說他可以提神，接下來就把舌頭伸進他嘴裡。

葛雷夫從不擔心自己的看守，他對自己的魔咒很有自信，但對於忒修斯他早已投降。

斯卡曼德總是能得到最好的補給，葛雷夫聽著旁邊的小兵這麼說。

香菸的味道，忒修斯的吻，尼古丁的苦澀，帶著各種水果或花香，或者是一點的薄荷，下崗位後劣質的酒精味。

他確實都記得，只是他原本以為不會再出現了，在他們分別離開部隊後。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟風阿薩骰到的「渡進嘴裡的一口菸」超辣的，偏偏我寫起來一點都不辣。  
> 不過好像讓我看到一點另一篇的曙光。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是個小段子＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／

或許戰時太多腎上腺素需要發洩，他們在帳篷裡不能被外邊聽見的事，由原先的一丈之隔，發展至哨崗後的叢林維護外施著隔音及預警咒，有時Graves 甚至不知道Theseus 是否有施咒，因為他已經被充滿煙味的嘴吻得失神。

Graves 知道這不是個好現象，一開始只當作兩人都需要發洩，這段關係持續太久，Theseus 有意無意地讓他感受到他們不只是肉體的關係，再者親吻不是必須的一環，他卻被Theseus 的舌頭操得毫無戒心，而Theseus 操自己操得像是沒有明天般，真的不是好事。

思考著這些日子來的情況，戰事已經到了末段，他們有很大的機會可以回到自己生長的地方，雖然在戰爭裡所有的事情不一定能夠真能這麼順利，但Graves 就是有這預感，他看到自己在國魔會的辦公桌上了。只是他不確定是多久後的事。

他的預見不是那麼常有，但大多數是準確的，就算他想要避開最後還是會將他引導到同一個方向，他認為那應該是他們的關係到了最後的意思，畢竟Theseus 是不會跟著他回美國。

或許這就是沒有明天的原因，但Graves 知道只要Theseus 開口，他就會為他再次嘗試走向不同的路。


	3. Chapter 3

回神過來他已經坐在Theseus 的跨上，身體裡埋著粗大的陰莖，手貼在柔軟的胸肌上，被察覺的走神，讓他得到一記更狠的衝撞，磨擦他的神經讓他尖叫。

「Percy 你好緊。」

肉穴緊咬入侵者，他甚至可以感覺到陰莖上的脈動，讓他抽蓄不已，隨著他說話鼓動著。

「閉嘴。」

手摀住嘴，想要Theseus 別在說出讓他覺得羞恥的話，得到的只是掌心的舔弄，但他已經因為快感全身泛紅得不能再更紅了，這樣換來的是Theseus 的深吻還有更加用力的挺進他濕熱的身體裡。

Thesus 握在他腰上的手就像忘了他已經被操得軟了腰無法離開他身上，他只有抱著Theseus 的肩膀接受一次又一次的精準對著他最敏感的地方的操弄，在Theseus 飽滿的胸肌上呻吟。

一直到他被不滿足的Theseus 勾起雙腿，離開承受他們倆的體重椅子，坐在Theseus 陰莖上每一步路都刺激他呻吟，手強而有力地托著他貼在Theseus 身上藉著他的體重讓Theseus 的陰莖滑得更深。

射過幾次的陰莖早已再次硬起來，被夾在兩人間，被兩人的動作擠壓搓揉著，但已經射不出什麼。

「T 、太、快了⋯⋯」

「噓，我會照顧你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想要看Percival 手貼在大胸肌上。
> 
> 我就是好想要看Alexander Skarsgard 的Theseus Scamander。就讓我在選角出來前再做個夢。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胡亂一筆。

Theseus 遇上Percival 總是失去理智。

大概只需要一個動作、一個吻、就連一個眼神，他都會失去控制地剝開Percival 的衣服。

手拉進他褲子裡揉著他包裹在蕾絲內褲裡的陰莖，他總是要控制自己的力道不要撕碎，因為Percival 會格外憤怒，逼他不能用手只能躺著接受Percival 的騎乘，他縱容地讓Percival 騎到腰軟了才抬起他，壓著他的腿又深又狠地把他逼到另一個高潮。

事後他會新買二十條不同的新的蕾絲內褲給他。

他最喜歡蕾絲後面的丁字褲，細細小小的布料夾在他的股縫裡，總像是在誘惑他。

撥開細小的布料直接操進裡面，前面會勒住他的陰莖，蕾絲的細縫會滲出他溢出的體液。

Percival 總是會艱難地想要解放自己，最後沈溺在慾望裡放棄。

Theseus 愛死了他濕透的眼神印在鏡子裡，抓著Percival 的腿更用力地擠在他最敏感的位置。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

面對站在面前的人，Perceval 少見地直接倒在眼前的胸肌上，惹得Theseus 原本握在腰上的手，緊張地來回摸著他全身查看有沒有發生什麼事。

濕透的運動衫透著強而有力的心跳還有蒸騰的熱氣，臉頰貼在上面磨了幾下，終於冷靜下自己的衝動，才覺得無法面對自己的舉動。

「你太晚睡了，所以我就自己去跑了兩圈，想回來再叫醒你吃早餐。」

比趴在身上的人明顯大上一個指節的手來回摸著睡衣下的身體，確認軟綿的身體不再僵硬後，跟著抱緊他。

溫馨沒有很久Theseus 手就移到手邊的翹臀上，隔著棉質的睡褲揉捏著裡面的柔軟。Percival 馬上就把自己原先害羞的情緒忘記，抬頭還沒質問這男人的手，就被吻住。

「早安吻，早Percy。」

「早。」

「接下來是早晨性愛時間。」

「我沒有同意。」

Theseus 只是手一抬，手穩穩地抱住Percival 的腰讓他貼近自己，被抬高的人本能地用雙腿圈住他的腰，瞬間，Percival高過總是需要仰頭看的男人。

看著男人揚起的嘴角，他忍不住低頭吻了他。

「早，T。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來就是早晨的性愛時間了。
> 
>  
> 
> 我難過，哥哥還是Alexander !!!!(任性


	6. Chapter 6

手指穿進濕透的頭髮，Percival 一手摸著他周身熱氣散去後滿是汗水的脖子，滑過最下面修短的髮根，再次低頭吻著對他笑包容他的男人。

男人只是把圈在他腰上的手收緊，讓他完全貼上汗濕的身體。Theseus 抱著Percival 就走進浴室，放上大理石的扶手台，繼續親吻著Percival 好看的嘴，舔著他嘴角的牙膏味，滑過敏感的牙根。

手也沒有閒下來，從下擺摸進腹肌，來回揉著他柔軟腰肉，推上衣服低頭咬著淺色的肉粒，舔弄吸吮的同時手擠進舒適的四角褲裡捏著豐厚的臀肉。頭頂的Percy 呻吟的聲音讓他手指伸進肉縫裡輕輕戳刺。

握著他的屁股又把他抱了起來，臨時改變的姿勢讓他腳緊緊圈住Theseus 的腰。

滿臉不開心地看著男人一臉惡作劇笑得燦爛的臉，抱著他，頭靠著頭Theseus 發亮的眼睛，讓他忘記剛惡夢醒來身邊沒有人，聽見一點動靜就放下手上的動作，衝了出去。

大手依然揉著多肉的屁股，放下Percival 讓他翻身對著鏡子，Theseus 愛不釋手地揉著裸露出來的臀部，手指沿著下臀線畫著，伸進褲裡抓握著柔軟白嫩的肉，張嘴咬紅了它。

「你到底在做什麼！」

四角褲前方的緊繃在後面一直拉扯中不明顯地逗弄著，Percival 開始失去耐心。

「如果可以我能夠玩一整天。」

「所以你是不幹了？」

在鏡子裡看著Theseus 直起身體，脫下全身汗濕的運動衣，裸露的胸完全貼上背，才注意到自己不知道什麼時候早就被脫下衣服，Theseus 用身體摩擦著，股間硬挺一如既往難以忽視。

「是什麼給你這種想法。」

說著的同時用著性器把原本還算乾爽的布料弄得充滿體液，推擠在他的臀縫裡來回摩擦，被撥開的底褲拉扯擠壓著他早已勃起的性器，Theseus 一徑著擠進會陰戳在陰囊上，來回滑過敏感的Percival 忍不住呻吟聲。

「你夠了沒！」

「寶貝，永遠不夠。」

Theseus 貼著Percival 在他耳邊貼著他脖子邊說著，下半身再次刷過股間，前端戳刺著熟悉的地方。

Theseus 從背後抱著Percival 步入淋浴間，Percival 手撥到的開關讓水灑了下來，冰涼的水沒有澆熄Theseus 的動作，被放下來的Percival 只有手扶著牆，岔開腿，任由Theseus 的手掌揉捏肉團分開，手指擠進緊縮的肉縫，Percival 手掌濕得無法撐著自己慌亂地把水關掉。

水聲停止後，狹小的空間裡充滿Percival 包含哭音的呻吟，Theseus 停下手上的動作，翻過Percival 看著他濕透的臉，抱起Percival 那雙修長的腿自動地環著Theseus 的腰，靠著的牆面，扶著陰莖擠進草草準備過的地方。

全部進入後，聽貼在身上的Percival 發出的哽咽聲，Theseus 手托著他的臀，另一手來回撫著Percival 的背，安撫著。佈滿水的臉讓Theseus 分不出那是Percival 的淚水還是其他，但發紅的眼讓Theseus 心軟下來，雖然他一開始只是想讓Percival 忘記做的惡夢。

總是在惡夢醒來後這麼抱著他，但Percival 一直不願說出自己到底做了什麼惡夢，當然Theseus 就假裝自己不知道。只是當Percival 恢復過來後會想起自己難以解釋的行為，因為他不想說出惡夢，而在這個時候他伶牙俐齒的伴侶，總是可愛的讓Theseus 想為所欲為。

當然Theseus 每次都為所欲為了。

讓Percival 靠著彼此的體溫恢復過來，Theseus 希望自己在之後盡可能看著Percival 醒來。

每一個早晨。


	7. Chapter 7

 

沒有人知道Percival 到底怎麼養成這種彆扭的個性，有的時候他自己也弄不清。

在工作上他已經將自己成長到不論說什麼都不會有人懷疑他，內部的人是這樣。外部的人看到他就先對他表現出來的氣場信服，接下來他幾乎沒有什麼會讓人發現他糾結起來會讓自己受不了的思緒。

他很久沒這麼不開心了，所有的事環在心裡，沒有人可以說話。

會逼他談心的人離開兩個月了。

而那個人就是令他鬱悶的主因。

更讓他覺得生氣的是自己執拗的態度。

 

忙碌的時候就很想念的體溫，在所有的工作都告一段落後，對已經可以用上懷念來說的人，更加讓他感到空虛。

躺著完全不想移動自己，忽略著一直催促自己進食，感覺到飢餓的身體。

鬆下所有肌肉，想耗到完全無法忍受再去動作。

佔據整張床，一室輕柔溫和的陽光，明明就是那個人希望不被刺眼的陽光吵醒才弄上去的，現在一直督促他天亮開始面對，他開堅持用上深色不透光，這樣他還可以假裝自己躺著只是因為這一天還沒開始。

而不是提醒他，他失去溫暖的天數又多了一天。

不願承認，但他確實在數天數。

轉過身，趴在枕頭裡遮掉眼前的白光，再次失去意識。

 

空虛的胃讓讓他無法睡得很熟，背後的搔癢感，逼得他醒過來。

「我一直很想知道你怎麼有辦法這麼睡。」

說話的氣息噴在被舔溼的背上有股涼意，話說結束後，可以感覺到一點點的痛感。

缺氧還沒清醒的他，腦子裡想著聽見的話，那根舌頭正滑過他背部敏感的地方，讓他瞬間回過神。

「你怎麼回來了。」

「我感覺我的靈魂很久沒有跟你連接了。」

「是誰說不能撥電話。」

「我後悔簽那個約了。」

帶著點輕快的嗓音說完，就咬了一口他的臀肉，細長的手指從膝蓋往上摸著他的腿根。

「喔我真是愛極你裸睡的習慣。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總覺得沒有把想寫的表現出來。  
> 我大還沒有看，或許之後在修修他，忙了一星期太想寫點什麼。


	8. Chapter 8

前一晚很晚回來的Theseus 還在睡，Percival 真的很少看到他睡覺的樣子，現在回想了一下。

可能是在他上次生病無法起床的時候？

如果可以Percival 絕對不想再經歷一次。

看著闔上的眼安穩的表情，也不好說這麼警覺性高的男人在他身邊睡著這麼香沈，他有多開心。

拉著只蓋到腰下的被單，Percival 彎下腰握住那還未勃起就負有份量的性器，嘴圈住前面最敏感的頭部，舌頭在上面畫圈尖端舔弄著前面的小孔，感受逐漸變應得的軟肉，他的男人，呼吸變得粗重，大掌握在他的頭上。

「嘿⋯⋯」

他沒有停下自己的動作，只是看著睡眼惺忪的Theseus 然後繼續往下吞嚥幾乎完全硬了的陰莖。

再次抬起頭的時候，下巴滿是Theseus 的體液跟自己的唾液，他伸手幫完全勃起的性器戴上保險套淋上很多潤滑，跨坐在Theseus 身上穩穩地讓性器進入自己的身體，在完全坐穩在Theseus 身上後發出滿足的喘息，拿了另一個保險套，給已經開始撫摸他的大腿的男人，他順從地幫Percival 套上，然後握著Percival 的陰莖來回緩慢地由根部揉捏，有利地刺激Percival 的神經。

穩穩地開始在Theseus 身上操自己，Percival 為前後的快感發出呻吟，濕漉漉的眼睛勾著Theseus ，無意識地用舌頭舔著嘴唇的動作讓Theseus 抬起上半身，輕吻Percival 的嘴，改變的姿勢讓體內的性器直接抵向他敏感的軟肉，被封起的嘴漏出充滿慾望的呻吟。

Theseus 的舌頭溫柔的入侵他的嘴，Percival 抱著他的後頸，迎著尾椎衝上的快感在Theseus 的性器上抽蓄。

幾乎沒有擴張的肉穴激烈地收縮著，像擰緊的毛巾般絞緊了在其中的陰莖，收緊的內壁像是放大了所有的感官讓Percival 射進保險套裡。

環抱著Theseus 脖子靠在他的肩上不停地抽氣喘息，還未移開的性器變成了高潮後的延續。

剛醒的Theseus 只是在那張小嘴不停地擠壓撫慰自己下，小幅度地律動，大手握在Percival 敏感的腰窩，捏著豐厚的臀部，擠壓著自己的慾望跟Percival 敏感的神經，最後射在裡面。

把Percival 陰莖上的保險套綁好扔進旁的垃圾桶後，雙手握著他的臀部捧起已經鬆軟的Percival ，貼著他未平息的顫抖，移開些讓自己可以從他身體裡退出，摘下保險套相同處理的丟進垃圾桶裡，然後抱著Percival 重新躺回床上。

 


	9. Chapter 9

「別這麼坐。」

「什麼？」

「你聽到我說的了。」

「可是怎麼了？身上哪一部分是你沒看過的？」

Percival 顧及形象的心在失去冷氣的地三個小時後，消失了。

他此時穿著小短褲，修長的腿完全攤開，上半身脫得乾淨，倒在沙發裡。

很熱！真的！熱浪之中斷電是哪招！

「你分明就是誘惑我。」

「Te 現在真的很熱，別現在要求我西裝筆挺。」

看看那雙腿，大腿肉貼在沙發上緊繃的樣子，彎曲的膝窩，總是包裹在衣物下的身體，連小腿肚都是白的。

窗簾遮不到的地方透出來的陽光，完全照在Percival Graves 身上，平常梳整完好的頭髮現在因為他後腦攤在沙發椅上散在後頭。

背著沙發的視線還可以看到那雙大長腿攤在沙發放不上去的地方，大大的岔開著，Theseus 開始思考到底是自己熱過頭了，還是自制力變差或者是Percival 太沒有發現自己的吸引力？

總之熱得不願多想的Theseus 在沙發背後彎腰吻著打算開口睡覺逃避天氣很熱這件事的Percival 。

舌頭完全沒有遇到阻礙，倒著吻著Percival ，現下他可以知道舊的蜘蛛人電影裡倒著接吻的滋味了。

舌尖滑過他敏感的上顎，挑弄著男人回應他。

手抱著Theseus 的後頸，鬆開貼著的嘴翻過身，看著還穿著亨利衫的Theseus 。

「我真不知道為什麼你還有辦法穿著衣服。」

然後手拉著下襬幫Theseus 拉掉那件白色的衣服，他乾爽到不可思議，讓Percival 覺得只有自己在經歷熱浪的侵襲，然後站在沙發上抱著Theseus 的肩膀腳跨上他的腰，男人順從地把他捧離沙發。

或者該說這照著Theseus 的計畫走著？

大手掐著小短褲下，多肉挺翹的臀部，那條短褲短到可以看到他的臀緣，所以手指沒有太多阻礙地就從旁鑽了進去，指尖戳著入口然後大力揉捏細嫩的肉團。

Percival 抱著他的肩膀啃咬著他的頸邊的肉，留下一顆一顆的紅腫，然後叼著Theseus 的耳垂。

「你到底還要讓我等多久？」

Theseus 失笑地捧著他走到他們平常放潤滑的地方，Percival 毫不扭捏地扭開往攤在他面前的手上倒去。男人從著褲緣伸了進去，擠進他身體裡。

等同坐在Theseus 手上的Percival 此時腳圈著精壯的腰，完全貼上Theseus 的胸膛上，想要有更好的角度讓手指深入其中，嘴貼在Theseus 的耳邊隨著體內的手伸吟刺激著他的神經。Percival 完全勃起的性器繃在短褲裡，貼緊Theseus 的腹部擠壓，男人只是抽出手指，往下拉開自己的運動短褲就著扯開的褲緣捅進Percival 身體裡。

進入的力道讓Percival 有些脫力，因為自己的體重讓性器進到很深的位置，Theseus 的兩隻手挽著他的雙腿，讓Percival 可以完全坐在自己手臂上又回到他的臀上，兩手握著捧著往上讓性器滑出他身體再進入，擠著因為有點貼身的短褲更緊繃，臀縫完全壓縮著他熟悉的地方，還有Percival 完全勃起卻沒有地方放鬆的性器，在擠壓下變得十分敏感。

發熱的喘息全在Theseus 的耳邊，他貼近吻著像是快缺氧的Percvial ，下半身快速地操進他身體，熟練地將Percival 帶上高潮，在擠壓中釋放自己。

現下Theseus 跟Percival 一樣濕了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，我只是刷推的時候看到拍照的坐姿起了這個不太、、的腦洞。


	10. Chapter 10

「別在這。」

「不用擔心我會清乾淨的。」

Theseus 彎下腰拉開Percival 穿的短褲，手伸進去握著裡面的性器，舌頭舔著光裸的背脊說著，沒有停下來的咬著肩胛骨上的肌肉，吸吮著每次他碰觸就會發抖的位置，年輕時Percival 那裡有著一塊刺青，現在已經幾乎洗掉了，那塊皮膚變得非常的敏感，Theseus 舔舐著背肌的凹陷，嘴貼在他的臀縫，Theseus 每次親吻這裡Percival 總是反應特別激烈。

忍不住的羞恥感，舌尖帶來的快感，讓Percival 腰軟用雙手抵在桌面上發出難耐的呻吟，Theseus 推著他用舌頭舔著那圈試圖收緊的肌肉，推著Percival 逐漸打開的身體穿刺，握著Percival 發抖的腿往下舔著那塊肛口往到性器前的那小塊皮膚，那總是讓他發出哭泣般的呻吟，發抖的腿說明了他抵不住那樣的挑弄。

Theseus 推著他翻身坐在上面，拉下原先還套在腿上的短褲，含住勃發的性器，緩慢細細地舔著深入自己的喉嚨。Theseus 總是滿足於聽見Percival 被快感逼出來的呻吟聲，濕漉漉的氣息混著粗重的換氣，總讓他不可自拔，那張因為他的行為潮紅的臉，他會確保從今往後都只屬於他。

穿梭在他髮間的手，輕輕推著Theseus 。

「我不想在你進來前射。」

Theseus 鬆開嘴前親了親混著自己口水還有體液漏得更多的陰莖，往下面舔吻會陰，含著雙球其中一顆吸吮，耳邊Percival 的哭音裡叫喊他的名字讓Theseus 硬到不能再硬。撫摸著汗濕的大腿，Theseus 抬頭吻瀏海落到前額的Percival，舔Percival 嘴裡的奶油味，嘴裡混著他自己的味道，將Percival 拉得更近把性器抵在臀縫，隨收縮擠了進去，嘴舔著Percival 微開的嘴，聽著他快速的喘息，親吻伸出的舌頭吸吮進自己嘴裡，手抱Percival 的腰讓他更靠近自己，也進得更深，感受總是那麼緊的身體發抖著等他適應過來。

緩慢地撤出留下前端再送進最裡面，一下又一下，圈在他身上的腿，收得更緊，不願給他離得更遠，讓Theseus 加快速度在身體裡擠壓著Percival 的敏感，勾著腿扶起半抬起的身體讓貼在桌上的人可以貼近自己，一把舉起Percival 靠在自己身上，腰上的腿在失重時圈得更緊，擠過前列腺進到更深的地方讓Percival 尖叫，Theseus 沒有給他更多的時間適應，或是拒絕，就著這樣的體位帶著他走回房裡。

抱緊著Theseus 的肩背，Percival 靠在他的肩膀上，隨著移動刺激著他的神經。

「Theseus 你非得這樣嗎？」

「這樣你好像更緊了。」

「喔、操……」

還來不及說什麼，Theseus 抱著Percival 坐在床上，讓體內的性器操縱著他的神經，Percival 難以克制地在Theseus 身上移動，快速操著自己，胸口隨著動作快速喘息。

「慢下來，不用急。」

Percival 仍大口喘息著，隨著Theseus 貼在胸口的手，緩著自己的動作，但停不下來緊緊裹著性器的地方反射性地收縮。挺直身體緩緩擠壓著自己，握著Theseus 手緩緩操著自己。

「這樣就滿足了？」

看著Percival 發紅滿是淚水的臉，用力一挺讓Percival 軟了腰貼在Theseus 胸口，被操熱操軟的身體濕漉漉貼著Theseus 摩擦。

面對嘟著嘴呻吟伴著濃厚的喘息，Theseus 幾乎有更硬了，抱著Percival 翻身，折疊著他的長腿在胸口，用力地往裡操，挺進裡面感受他緊緊的反射收縮，絞緊Theseus 的神經，身下隨著伸入的性器繃緊身體，逼迫他更快速地將兩人帶上高潮。

鬆開Percival 讓他跨在腰間，Theseus 捧著他親吻，Percival 的手圈著他的頸間，腰下承受著沒有停下的挺進， 在手握上一直被忽視的陰莖時，Percival 哽咽地射了，逼得Theseus 也射在他身體裡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I will finish


	11. Chapter 11

到底為什麼變成這樣？

十分鐘前？二十分鐘前？

被突然間醒過來，覺得一陣肚子餓，放下抱著他睡的男人，在廚房喝水，窗戶外天還暗。

翻找冰箱裡可以吃的東西，在考慮間他已經舔起指尖的奶油，拿出平底鍋，扔進無鹽奶油，看著油化開滑在整個平面上，熟練地打下兩顆蛋，看著漸漸變白，油的份量足夠讓蛋變熟，還可以滑動在鍋裡，蓋上透明的鍋蓋，關了火，一會，讓單面煎的蛋滑進準備好的盤裡，快速地清理完廚具，站在流理台前叉著半熟戳刺還會流出蛋液的蛋，嚼著溫熱的食物，不疾不徐搭晚上才榨好的果汁，然後善後。

水聲遮掩住腳步聲，從背後環抱他的腰，貼在背上的臉，放好洗好的盤子。

「嘿，你怎麼起來了。」

「餓了。你不是幾天沒睡？」

「你不在我怎麼睡得著。」

腰上的手扯開睡袍的腰帶，往下拉睡袍，來自背部的氣息，吹著氣在脖子後面，親吻著頸椎貼著脖子下身摩擦著只隔著睡袍的臀部，嘴在後頸親咬帶來細微的搔癢，手壓著腰讓臀部完全貼在背後的軀體上。

難以忽視的硬挺。

那隻手伸進袍子裡，握著他的陰莖搓揉。

「Theseus ……」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概上這篇想要有的都有，因為沒有時間寫完，所以我在後面補齊了我原本主要的想要的內容。  
> 不過因為或許有點雷，請自己看完note 上的警告再決定是否要看。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為前章的後續，為下列關鍵字分開。  
> 其他雷tag: 或許ABO、孕期性愛。

到底為什麼變成這樣？

十分鐘前？二十分鐘前？

被突然間醒過來，覺得一陣肚子餓，放下抱著他睡的男人，在廚房喝水，窗戶外天還暗。

翻找冰箱裡可以吃的東西，在考慮間他已經舔起指尖的奶油，拿出平底鍋，扔進無鹽奶油，看著油化開滑在整個平面上，熟練地打下兩顆蛋，看著漸漸變白，油的份量足夠讓蛋變熟，還可以滑動在鍋裡，蓋上透明的鍋蓋，關了火，一會，讓單面煎的蛋滑進準備好的盤裡，快速地清理完廚具，站在流理台前叉著半熟戳刺還會流出蛋液的蛋，嚼著溫熱的食物，不疾不徐搭晚上才榨好的果汁，然後善後。

水聲遮掩住腳步聲，從背後環抱他的腰，貼在背上的臉，放好洗好的盤子。

「嘿，你怎麼起來了。」

「餓了。你不是幾天沒睡？」

「你不在我怎麼睡得著。」

腰上的手扯開睡袍的腰帶，往下拉睡袍，來自背部的氣息，吹著氣在脖子後面，親吻著頸椎貼著脖子下身摩擦著只隔著睡袍的臀部，嘴在後頸親咬帶來細微的搔癢，手壓著腰讓臀部完全貼在背後的軀體上。

難以忽視的硬挺。

那隻手伸進袍子裡，握著他的陰莖搓揉。

「Theseus ……」

另一手隔著袍子摸著已經有點份量的肚子。

「我會很小心的。」

 大手隔著睡袍柔軟地摸他的腰，自從這樣後他的腰越來越失去曲線了，被醫生勒令要降低運動的強度，雖然肚子還不大，但他現在只剩下做一些溫和的瑜伽，他喜歡流汗的運動，那讓他感到開心。Theseus 像是永遠揉不夠，手的壓力揉著側腰背部臀部大腿像是在確認什麼，往前輕輕覆蓋在他的腹部，溫熱貼著那，同時嘴貼著他的後頸是一次只能吃一粒米的雛雞，啄吻他的後頸，他還可以感受到一點點舌頭蜿蜒在上面。

背後的手握著他的睡袍撥離了他的身上，那張嘴舔在他的肩夾骨上，手握在Percival 腰間提起他的腰，跪在乾淨的大理石流理台。

「Theseus ……」

「噓。」  
背後的人延著垂下來的睡袍，從下緣捧飽滿的臀部，只穿著睡袍顯然給了身後的人很大的便利，灑在臀部的氣息讓他很清楚那個半夜不睡覺的人現在在做什麼，溫熱的濕漉感其實沒有想像的明顯，反而是舌頭滑過後的涼意讓他知道Theseus 正一圈一圈在他臀尖畫圈。舌尖戳刺著身後的入口，細細的舔弄，不明顯地逗弄著緊縮的肌肉。

「Theseus ⋯⋯」

「腳會酸的話要告訴我。」  
別在這。

男人近來容易水腫的雙腿承受著自己所有的體重，跪姿並不是無法忍耐，只是久了後他可能會感到痠痛。

「不，還是算了。」  
突然抬起頭，將背著的男人轉了過來，小心地放下他跪坐地腿，低頭隔著睡袍親了親肚子，喃喃自語後，又抬起頭看著現在坐得跟自己差不多高，可以平視的男人。

親了親他的嘴，嚐著嘴裡的水果味。

「先回房裡。」

「你剛才說了什麼。」

手環抱Percival 的腰讓他自己站穩了，被握著手回房。

「先回房裡。」

「你對肚子說了什麼？」

「走著瞧，都是你！」

「嘿！這是什麼話。」

「他二十四小時黏著你。」

「話是這麼說沒錯。」

「他出生後我會讓他知道你是我的。」

走回房剛吃完東西的男人重現盥洗後，回到床邊，好笑的看床上的人，光裸地躺著白色的床單圈在腰間，看到他回來，拍著自己那邊的位置要他過去。

「怎麼了？」

男人坐回床邊沒有說話，只是拉開睡袍的繫帶，高度正對著圓潤的肚子，輕輕的吻落在上面。

「再怎麼說著也是我造成的，讓你辛苦了。」

手圈在腰上耳朵貼在上面磨擦，Percival 手指伸進他頭髮裡溫和地按摩著，細短的髮絲磨得發癢。最後被輕柔地抱著縮進床裡。

背後的人收緊圈在腰上的手，挺翹的臀抵在溫熱的肉體上難以忽視的觸感。

跪坐在身側，柔軟的身體側躺，豐腴的軀體完全在面前，Theseus 低下頭，拉開蓋在腿上的睡袍，一手彎曲腿，讓他立在床墊上，自己鑽進腿彎，將一條腿架在自己肩膀上，繼續舔弄臀縫的深處，還有男人極為敏感的會陰，手指小心伸進舔開的細縫，體液伴隨著更多的口水濕了穴口，Theseus 摸著床上的潤滑，大量地抹在肌肉圈上。

輕輕壓在熟悉的敏感上，感覺自己肩膀上的腿收緊肌肉，然後等待他更加放鬆，幾根手指後，確定可以容納自己。

「準備好了嗎？」

扶著手握著自己丈夫的手，拿出保險套要他幫自己戴上。

「你現在想到問我的意見了？」

Percival 更低沉的聲音變隨著一點戲謔。

那雙手因為身體的熱潮帶著濕氣，小小的發抖，拆開包裝後，手熟練地握著Theseus 的性器，低頭親了頂部套上塑膠薄膜，滑下包裹著整個柱體。

聽見Theseus 因為自己的舉動吸了口氣，嘴角勾出了笑。

側躺的身體，手勾著上面的腿拉開讓自己更有空間可以緩緩地進入，側躺的著姿勢不是那麼能快速動作，但貼近的時候Percival 的背脊完全貼上他的胸，腰部淺淺的動作，搗在重點最敏感的位置對當下也足夠。

懷裡的人因為自己濕漉漉地呻吟，讓Theseus 更加興奮，無法又太多的動作的位置已經無法滿足，就著這樣連接的位置起身，小心抬著他的腿讓自己可以更有空間，快速地帶給身下的人電流般的快感。

空下來的手揉著他分不清是汗或淚水的臉頰，彎下腰小心地不壓到肚子地親吻最愛的人。

在這個時候，突如其來的碾壓擠壓著Percival 連帶在他身體裡的Theseus 也感覺到了，毫無心理準備的感覺讓Percival 鬆開嘴呻吟出來，Theseus 也可以清晰察覺為了那個擠壓包裹著自己的地方正劇烈地抽蓄。

「原來他這麼厲害。」

勾起微笑，Theseus 彎下腰，舔著日漸消失的胸肌取代的是飽滿柔軟的胸膛，舌頭壓著粉色的乳頭，然後牙關輕輕啃咬，最後大力的吸吮，手環在他的腰上，無處可逃的Percival 手擺在Theseus 肩膀上，不知道是要推開還是抱緊，同時被自己的丈夫跟胎動操著，胸前傳來的快感完全就是不服輸的男人賣力演出。

太過頭的感官讓Percival 完全哭了出來，啜泣地呻吟叫著Theseus 的名字，精液就這樣流瀉出來。

胎動停了下來，小心地把自己抽了出來，準備起身。

「怎麼了？」

「幫你擦乾淨，濕黏著不好睡吧。」

Percival 的手握在他手腕上阻止Theseus 離開，緩慢地動著，空著的手小心扶著Percival ，隨著他的指示移動，Percival 嘴圈住他還沒釋放的性器，用力吸吮，手握著柱體往下揉著Theseus 讓他射進自己嘴裡。

「我想沖澡。」

「好。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘗試不那麼明顯（？）的寫法。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為前章的續篇，為下列關鍵字分開。  
> 其他雷tag: 或許ABO、孕期性愛、互攻暗示。  
> 嗯，希望這幾個tag就到此為止了。

Theseus 的愛戀行為，一直讓不認識他的人覺得有天會是終點。

因為一直都用這麼深的愛最後會用盡。

畢竟他眾所皆知地像是陣風的人，不會為誰停留。

平時Percival 從沒有聽進那些話，今天卻有人特別說起，他習慣性地穿著大衣，在遮掩下肚子不那麼明顯，加上他健步如飛，外人眼裡他就是一個普通的男人，帥一點，眼神銳利些。要Picquery 跟Tina 說，他的眼神幾乎是溫柔，只是外人眼裡的冷淡還是一樣的。

「Theseus 結婚了。」

「不是早就結婚了嗎？」

「他那種個性怎麼可能，不久就會分手了吧。」

「也是他從沒有持久的緋聞過。」

「是吧！如果可以跟他上一次床也夠了。」

「醒醒再怎麼說也輪不到你！他結婚的對象也……」

沒有聽完Percival 就走了，Tina 快速地跟在他後面，前往目的地，一面怪自己不該看Percival 心情好就問他要不要來杯飲料的。

 

 

抱著Percival 的腰護著肚子，他的手放在Theseus 的上面，緊緊交纏，就跟他的下身現在死死咬著Theseus 的性器一樣。

「他把那些話聽進去了，這算是孕夫憂鬱嗎？第一次呢！他從來沒有整個下午都沒有笑過，連虛偽的假笑都沒有。」

回想著Tina 偷偷告訴他的話，Theseus 抱著Percival 小心地讓自己深入他身體裡，帶給他更多的快感希望他最愛的人別這樣不說話。

他回來就伸手推著Theseus 坐上沙發，只差自己跨坐上來，要不是他肚子裡的孩子，說不定就是了。

「大寶貝……」

手握著他的手輕輕揉著他的肚子，往下抓著他敏感的性器熟練的搓揉，為他的愉悅努力，貼在他的耳朵邊為他擠壓自己的性器呻吟。

「我無法管制所有人的想法，但我愛你，到你不愛我的時刻也會愛你。」

「那太久了……」

Theseus 小心地抽出讓Percival 坐在自己腿上，面對著自己心愛的人，親吻他抿緊了的嘴，重現進入濕透了的內裡，Theseus 看著他手握著性器讓他再次攀上高峰。

當著他的面舔著滿手的體液，他還能感受到身上的人的害臊，那緊緊裹著他的地方稍稍放鬆後又再次絞緊自己。

「或許下次我生，你就不用這麼辛苦了。」

「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小日常(　ﾟдﾟ)

「你不覺得你很沈重嗎？」

「？」

「Percy 還是一個有行為能力的人，你不用做到這樣吧？」

「嗯？怎麼樣？」

邊說邊插塊水果進Percival 嘴裡。

「這樣！」

嚥下嘴裡的食物後回話。

「Percy 在你們面前，好嗎。」

「抱歉。」

Theseus 插了另一塊水果給Percival ，下一塊進自己嘴裡。

「我為什麼要來你們家！」

「Artemis 你怎麼來了！」

水果盤就放在很近的茶几上，上面雖然有兩隻叉子，但明顯的這兩個人只需要一隻，Theseus 招呼自己弟弟坐下後就落在Percival 身旁，開始吃水果，也沒有問他吃不吃。


	16. Chapter 16

  
放下所有的東西，光腳踩在地板上走在隔了幾個星期才回來的地方，把身上的外套衣服脫下，直接走進客房洗過澡後，才走進臥室。

深夜，不想吵醒熟睡的人。

 

剪得極短的頭髮，在擦過後只剩下一點點稀薄的水氣。床上的人抱著枕頭，把頭埋進另一個枕頭裡。手機還放在一邊，耳機因為移動鬆了開來，頭髮散開完全看不到他的臉。

寬大的睡衣。

什麼時候這男人居然穿衣服睡覺，想起著總是買成套的睡衣總是被男人嫌棄，他可秉持著全身沒有束縛才能得到最好的休息，白天穿得筆挺充滿約束所以晚上就該解放。

長到覆蓋整個腿根的睡衣，讓他發現男人穿的是自己的睡衣。

再也不在意是不是會吵醒他，躺進被完全佔據的床，抽開枕頭擠進男人側睡的懷裡，手撥開眼前的黑髮，低下頭貼在他額頭上，看著緊閉的雙眼微微噘起的嘴。

被吵醒的男人瞇著眼看他。

「你終於回來了。」

帶著濃濃的睡意，他只是把自己安置在男人高大現在裸著的懷裡，穿著過大的睡衣連手掌都在衣袖裡的手圈在男人腰上，頭靠著精瘦的胸繼續睡。

 

「特修斯？」

「醒了？」

鬆開手，才發現自己抱著的不是睡前的枕頭，還有這不知道什麼時候回來的男人，圈著他另一手拿著什麼靠在床頭看。

現在放下那東西，看他的眼發亮，那隻手貼上他的後頸靠近，帶給他一個久違的早安吻。

伸進嘴裡的舌頭滑過每顆牙舔舐上顎，還沒清醒的舌頭被動的被吸進另一個人的嘴，末了還咬住他的下唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去玩回來後一直在看別的東西。  
> 復健


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 覺得可以當第一篇的其中一個片段。  
> 總覺得很雷。

那背影？

小小快速的陰影？

英國的軍隊裡沒有化獸師是那麼小的。

而且所有名單都在他手上，他確定沒有。

那個帳篷。

 

習慣性隱藏的腳步聲讓他不打擾地走近那個帳篷，昏暗的帳篷裡，融在夜裡的身影變回人類。

一彈指帳篷的燈亮了起來。

「帕西，你怎麼沒告訴我你是化獸師。」

光裸的男人沒有被驚嚇轉過頭。

「你真的該戒菸，遠遠就聞到你的味道了。

「那是唯一的娛樂了。」

帳棚裡也沒有多餘的擺設，葛雷夫躺進簡便的床拉著被單準備要入睡。

「你該離開了。」

「你光著屁股要我離開，這也太不像我了。」

「特修斯你最近太閒嗎？」

「敵營也是要休息的。」

說完特修斯翻出放在外套口袋的東西，彈指間簡便的床變寬，脫下身上的衣服把自己擠了進去。

彎腰抓住還沒有反應的性器，時輕時重地掐揉。

「我這麼沒有吸引力嗎？」

說著舔舐乳暈激得挺立吸吮。

「⋯⋯」

不一會，手掌混著體液揉搓完全勃起的陰莖，特修斯嘴貼上葛雷夫咬緊牙根的嘴。

「我不會讓其他人聽見你呻吟的，那麼騷的聲音只能是我的。」

說完咬疼葛雷夫趁他鬆嘴的時候探進裡面，舔弄他每顆牙，每一吋黏膜，吸吮他舌頭。

抽空施魔咒手指充滿潤滑伸進臀縫裡，緊得不可思議，讓他忍著慾望想將他徹底打開，經過等待得到甜美果實的耐心是特修斯最不缺乏的。

到最後總是葛雷夫咬緊牙根求他。

只是這次葛雷夫抓著特修斯的性器時感覺到不同，皺著眉抬頭看向身上的人才發現他耳朵變得像是貓科的耳朵，跟髮色一樣薑黃毛茸茸，隱約透出來。

「操你的，你做什麼⋯⋯」

「操你。」

跪在腿間的男人完全阻止了葛雷夫合上腿，雙手握著膝蓋分開雙腿，抵著已經準備好的地方挺了進去。

「停⋯⋯」

不同以往感受地讓葛雷夫咽著氣。

「寶貝你的感覺還是一樣棒。」

「你到底在做什麼！」

「找尋新的樂趣啊！化獸師很少只轉變一部分，但你不覺得這是個很好的體驗嗎？」

笑得張狂親吻葛雷夫的喘息，在緊緻的身體內衝撞，不一會就迎來體液的澆淋，但性器全沒有隨之軟下，只是混著濕漉漉的體液抽插。

「特修斯那是什麼？」

「我可以用一個晚上的時間把你填得滿滿的直到你這臌起來。」

帶出體外的汁液被打成泡沫，葛雷夫早已在特修斯第三次射進他體內時洩了出來，現下他的下半身泥濘不堪，但身上的人還沒有停止他的操弄。

快感被磨鈍，又被操到勃起，體內的性器沒有歇息地攻擊他的前列腺，葛雷夫緊緊握著特修斯的手臂，那男人深情地看著他的眼睛，體液再次打在抽蓄的內壁，沒有軟下性器開始變成折磨。豐沛的量真讓葛雷夫開始有壓迫感。

「停下來。」

「帕西你也可以只變一部分，我想看看倒刺的已經是什麼樣子。」

「然後插進你身體裡嗎？」

「如果你真的想要？」

就這姿勢翻過身，虛軟的腿撐著葛雷夫離開特修斯的凶器，脫離時如同軟木塞離開就酒瓶的聲音讓他僵著，更讓他感到羞恥的裡面的體液失控地流出濕透整個腿間，特修斯享受欣賞面前的風景，還伸手壓著面前平坦的腹部。

「都流出來了，得重新灌滿。」

「夠了。」

「能夠懷上孩子的話，是不是現在已經有了。」

「特修斯！你知道現在的處境吧！」

「當然，不過我還是很想要。」

葛雷夫再次變成小小的黑貓，如果沒有那雙金眼很容易融進夜色裡，舉步要走出帳篷到不遠的溪邊清洗乾淨。

「我帶你去吧。」

「你要把我的床弄乾淨。」

「當然。」

特修斯的耳朵跟那條長尾巴已經消失，隨意套上衣褲，加上大衣外套，完全不會讓人發現他裡面凌亂的衣著，手捧著小黑貓往無人的深處走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概希望葛雷夫可以化成小小黑貓刺探軍情，特修斯就是薑紅色大花豹囉。


End file.
